


Friendship Is Forever

by FantasyNerd306



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Beetlejuice is just a big teddy bear when you get to know him, Beetlejuice just wants the best for his little buddy okay, Childhood Friends, Cute and then Angst, Mental Health issues later on, Other, TW for trauma, Then Cute Again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNerd306/pseuds/FantasyNerd306
Summary: What happened to Beetlejuice's previous best friend? What happened to them, and what could have caused this particularly strange, yet familiar woman to take interest into the paranormal, and the supernatural? If you have my stories on fanfiction.net, you will recognize this woman after a little bit. Rated Teen for now. Rating might change as the story progresses.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Friendship Is Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a flashback. This is more of a prologue than anything, but we will dive right into the action after this one, I promise! Hopefully, this will turn out as good as I hope it would.

"Come on Mister Beetle!" the seven year old girl giggled, and raced through the house with the green haired demon on her tail. He was cackling the whole time to catch her in one of her childish games. The demon was capable of running way faster than this, but he chose to give her a chance and ran at a much slower pace. Once he was close enough, he snatched her in his arms, and the little girl squealed and laughed, music to the demon's ears.

"I gotcha ya little termite!" the demon smiled, putting all of his sharp fangs on display. At first, he was afraid it would scare the child, but the little girl was unphased by his toothy grin. It only made her like him even more, if not made her a little curious

""Can we play hide 'n seek next, Mister Beetle?" the little girl beamed at him, a sight he would never tire of, or even miss during times when he was away. The demon thought about her proposition for a few moments, and then shrugged.

"Sure, kiddo." Beetlejuice gently set the child down onto the floor. The little girl turned to look at him, and smiled.

"No cheating this time. Don't use your clones, or fade through walls. I can't do everything you can." the girl bounced up and down. Beetlejuice pretended to pout.

"Ah, come on, kiddo! That's not fair! You know the best spots! How else do you expect me to find you in this maze of a house?" the demon hid a smile as the girl giggled. Being around the child gave him a warm, and fuzzy feeling. He felt something he never thought he would have felt before: love. Not romantic love, but the love of a parent, or guardian. The mortal world, and the Netherworld did not deserve her sweet nature and kindness. 

She was rather unusual like him, but unlike him, she was mortal. She was what ghosts, and demons called 'Moon Born'. The Moon Born change shape with the phases of the moon, but as the centuries passed, they had gained the ability to transform at will, an ability that Beetlejuice had begun to tutor her on. This was not to be used to show off. This was meant for protection, and to slaughter, but.. the latter will come later. For now, she needed to focus on learning how to control it.

"It's not fair when I can't do what you can do either, Mister Beetle." the girl smiled. She did have a good point, but she would have to get used to more powerful enemies as she gets older. Her kind's pelt was worth a fortune on the Black Market. As sad as it was, he would have to teach her how to protect herself, and embrace the beast dwelling deep inside her heart.

"Alright fine. Go ahead, and hide. I won't cheat, at least not much." the demon laughed. The little girl raced off into the hallway as he waltzed into a corner, and counted, well, did his best to count. Even with a higher education, he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. Once he was done counting, or more likely when he was sure she had found a hiding spot, he started to search the house.

His sharp senses gave him a rather unfair advantage over her. He could hear the faint quavering of her heartbeat as he got closer, and her scent grew stronger. He stopped, and looked at the coat closest. He approached the closest, and listened carefully. Her could hear the heaving of her lungs the beat of her heart clearly now. She had to be in there. He smiled a wolfish grin, as he opened the door.

"Gotcha!" the demon was surprised to see she wasn't in the closet, but he could hear her soft giggling. He looked at the two suitcases, and noticed one was barely open. He decided to have a little bit of fun, and rubbed his chin.

"Hmm... where could she be?" the demon pretended to look around, and not have a clue where she was hiding. He could hear the child stifling a giggle, as he searched around the living room. He knew she would probably change hiding spots soon, so he hid behind a corner, and waited for her to come out. He readied himself as he heard her the coat closet open. He waited until her little footsteps were close, before lunging for her, and scooping her up in his arms, and holding her in a big bear hug, prompting a squeal from the child.

"Gotcha!" Beetlejuice revealed two extra arms, and began to tickle her relentlessly, making the little girl laugh hysterically.

"Mister Beetle, stop! I can't breathe!" the little girl panted. The demon went from tickling her, to cradling her like a baby in his arms, and using an extra arm to brush her black hair from her face. The little girl smiled, and nestled her head into his chest. Beetlejuice quickly grew soft, and smiled.

"Mister Beetle?" the little girl looked up at him, and smiled. Beetlejuice looked down at the child he was gently cradling in his arms.

"Yeah, kiddo?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I made a present for you, Mister Beetle." she giggled as the demon's face lit up. Beetlejuice had never met a breather that had liked him to this point. Every gift she had given him he treasured, and were near and dear to him.

"Did ya really?" Beetlejuice was still wrapping his head around as to why this child liked him so much. Perhaps it was because he was unusual, like her, or maybe she felt more comfortable around him than fellow mortals. Whatever the case, he was grateful he had met her under the most unusual circumstances a few months before.

The little girl nodded. "Let me down, and I'll go get it for you." the child smiled excitedly.

Beetlejuice gently set her down on the floor, and withdrew his extra limbs. He watched the child run off into her room, then sat down on the couch, and patiently waited for her to return. A few moments later, the little girl returned with a piece of paper, and held it out to him, smiling. It was a drawing of him, and the little girl holding hands surrounded by trees, and grass.

The demon smiled, pulled her up into his lap, and gently took the drawing from her to get a better look at it. He pulled her in for a big bear hug, and laughed.

"I love it, kiddo." Beetlejuice hadn't been this happy in years.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, the little girl is Dusk. She is a were-cat, but we will learn later on that even the most innocent people get corrupted over time, and become a shell of their former selves. You'll see why later on as the story progresses.


End file.
